


Push

by Siyah_Kedi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Siyah_Kedi
Summary: One month after Cobb returns home, Saito comes calling.  He wants Cobb to tender a little more payback for such an enormous favour.  Cobb pushes back, though, and Saito drops by while the kids are away to force the issue.





	Push

 

The ringing inserted itself into his sleeping mind and warped into the tolling of a bell.  When the incongruity became too much, he wrenched himself awake and looked around blearily, trying to figure out which hotel in which country he was in this time.  

The realisation that he was  _ home _ , even after a month, still brought a warm flush of pleasure.  The kids were spending spring break with their grandparents, and Dom was happy enough to have the house to himself for a few days.  Wonderful as it was, two young children made a lot of noise. 

The phone rang again as if on cue, and Dom snatched it up off the bedside table, answering without checking the ID.  

“Hello?”

An intimately familiar voice curled around his ear.  “Hello, Mister Cobb.” 

Dom went stone still.  He’d told everyone on the plane that this was it; once he was home he was out.  He hadn’t heard or seen from any of them since. 

Hearing Saito’s voice coming from his cell phone was for a moment uncanny, and he stared inanely at the handset for a moment before replacing it to his ear.

“Hello, Saito,” he said cautiously.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

A warm chuckle, almost familiar.  It chilled Dom to the core. “I merely wish for your presence one last time before we part ways forever.  One final payment on the loan of your favour, shall we say?” 

He reacted without thought; slamming the phone shut, he hurled it across the room and watched it skitter under the dressing table.  He half expected to see it crawl out from beneath the dresser on jointed legs and morph into Saito right here in his bedroom, and he waited a few minutes to make sure it remained where he’d put it.  The cheerful ringtone sang out from beneath the bureau, but Dom made no move to retrieve it. Instead, he rolled out of the bed and fled the room and the damning melody still drifting into his ears. 

Desperate for something to do to get the voice out of his head, Dom busied himself preparing some eggs.  While the frying pan was heating up, he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and spent a few moments examining the chip on the side where one of the kids had knocked it over but not quite broken it.  

_ Structurally weak, _ he thought.   _ A little bit of pressure in the right place and it’s going to fragment. _

It had an eerie relevance to himself; his years on the run, dream-thieving and corporate spying had chipped something in him.  Pressure in the right place and he might shatter like the glass one day. Pressure like Saito suddenly showing up after a month of total radio silence.  

Dom sucked in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, filling the chipped glass with water.  As he raised the glass, a voice straight from his nightmares came from behind him.

“I do not like to be ignored.”  

Dom’s grip tightened as he struggled to rein in his temper, and the glass in his hand fractured.  With a melodic tinkling, shards of glass slipped through his fingers and fell onto the floor and into the sink.  Bare seconds later, a wash of blood followed the glass. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Dom swore, and kicked the glass out of the way of his feet while he turned to wash his hand off in the sink.  “Where did you come from, Saito?” 

The businessman shoved his hands into his pockets and studied the ceiling while Dom struggled with the tap.  “My mother and father met in Japan in nineteen fourty-nine, when they were both thirteen years old –”

“Can it.  I mean today.   _ Now _ .  Why are you in my house?”  __

Instead of answering, Saito pressed himself up against Dom and reached past him for the tap.  He felt at the water for a moment, adjusting the hot and cold knobs until he was satisfied with the temperature.  Taking Dom’s hand in his own, Saito carefully removed the large shards of glass still in Dom’s hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Dom asked again, voice low. 

“We had an agreement,” Saito murmured, intent on his task.  Tension coiled at the base of Dom’s spine, urging him to move.

Instead, he said, “We settled that.”

“Not to my satisfaction.”  Silence settled between them like a shroud.

Dom was utterly motionless, explicitly aware of Saito’s body pressed against his all along the length of it.  He couldn’t decide whether to elbow the man in the ribs or  _ allow _ him to continue washing his hand for him, and his irresolution made the choice for him as Saito continued to gently, delicately wash the wound, so that there was almost no pain.  Just a slight prickle or twinge as the pressure of the water pulled on the broken skin. To a man who’d died as often and creatively as he had, a few glass shards in the hand was nothing.  

No, the  _ something _ was in the way Saito was still pressed up against him, close enough for Dom to feel his heart beating to a steady rhythm, nothing in his posture or pulse suggesting that this was in any way out of the ordinary for him.  By contrast, Dom could feel his own heart pounding out an irregular pattern, and every few breaths or so his lungs forgot what they were there for. When Saito carefully maneuvered Dom’s hands to a resting position against the sink, Dom let him.  

He let Saito lean in closer, sealing the spaces between their bodies air-tight, and obligingly let his brain check out when Saito pressed warm lips against the pulse throbbing wildly in his throat.  His breath huffed out in a strangled wheeze as Saito moved his hands from the sink to Dom’s hips, and just for a moment – a single moment and not a second more or less – he wondered why he was letting Saito do this. 

His subconscious offered an opinion, since his beta-brain was off the clock; it had simply been too long.  He hadn’t been with anyone since before Mal died, as in her growing madness she refused to allow him into her bed.  As far as his body was concerned, Saito was just a means to an end and since his reason was absent without leave his body was running the show.  It felt ludicrously delightful to have another person’s warmth so close him after so long dry, and his defenses crumbled. 

Dom tilted his head back so that it rested against Saito’s shoulder and heard the Japanese man sigh in pleasure.  The hands at his hips were rhythmically caressing his skin, dipping under the waistband of his pajamas and sliding up under the hem of the t-shirt he wore to sleep in.  His skin tingled pleasantly where Saito’s calloused fingers stroked, and Dom felt a small pool of heat unfurl in his stomach. Saito bent his head and returned to Dom’s throat.  He felt the slight stubble of his own beard catching on Saito’s smooth cheek as the other man rubbed against him possessively. Pressure on his hips turned Dom slightly in Saito’s embrace, giving him the leverage to really begin kissing him.  

Dom felt his eyes flutter closed of their own accord, and his breath rushed out in uneven gasps.  His heart thundered in his chest, and his fingers curled ineffectually at the tiny bursts of pleasure.  It had been  _ so long. _  Saito was taking him apart with nothing more than a few light touches and some kisses.  

“Why?”

This brought the businessman up short for a moment, and then Dom felt himself being tugged around.  He went willingly, turning to face Saito, and used the ledge of the sink to support his weight when his legs felt as though they would tremble right out from beneath him.  

Saito considered him in silence for a moment, and then once again pressed against him.  From the front, this action had various parts of his body start taking definite notice, particularly when Saito replaced his hands at Dom’s hips.  From the scant inches that separated their faces, Dom could see the smouldering heat buried just beneath the surface of his eyes. Saito wasn’t just playing with him, then, and something far down inside took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.  

“Because you are lonely; as am I.  Because I cannot allow you to just walk out of my life after you accomplished the impossible for me.  And perhaps in part, or perhaps mostly because… we are young men together. What more do you need?” 

With that substandard explanation, Saito lowered his face to Dom’s and slid his lips across the former Extractor’s in a caress so light it was almost nonexistent.  

Dom nearly stopped breathing.  Saito came back for another pass, pressing his advantage by pressing his hips into Dom’s at the same time as his mouth surged against Dom’s.  They vied for dominance only a moment, and then Saito’s leg was between Dom’s pajama clad thighs and Dom’s mouth fell open on an astonished gasp.   Saito wasted no time in thrusting his tongue past the barrier of Dom’s teeth and began sweeping it around, tasting and licking. He drew Dom’s tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it briefly before releasing it.  Dom panted for breath, feeling the blood pooling between his legs. Through the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms, he knew Saito would feel his burgeoning reaction, especially since the lithe Japanese man was wearing loose slacks. 

A sudden rapid motion at his hips distracted Dom from the kiss briefly, and then Saito’s hands were at his backside, cupping the rounded flesh of his ass.  Nimble fingers stroked the crease where his buttocks met his upper thighs and Dom arched away from the ticklish sensation – a motion that quickly proved to be a mistake as it only served to grind his hips into Saito’s.  

Saito took advantage of his distraction to take his weight onto both hands and lift, and suddenly Dom found himself half-sitting on the ledge of the sink, his thighs spread almost obscenely around Saito’s waist.  This position not only allowed Saito even  _ closer _ contact, it pushed their groins together.  Saito’s hips thrust gently as he returned to the kiss, plunging his tongue in and out of Dom’s mouth in parody of the act they were already miming.  With his uninjured hand on Saito’s shoulder for balance, Dom lost himself in a wash of pleasure. Saito’s fingers raked upwards through the hair at the base of his skull and he tugged gently on it.  Instead of pain, Dom found himself moaning uncontrollably. His head tipped back in an automatic reaction to the pull, and then Saito was stepping back. 

Dizzy, half out of his mind with unconsummated desire, Dom could only stare blankly at him for a moment as he pulled even farther away.   

“Come and find me,” Saito said suddenly, his voice husky.  His slacks displayed the unmistakable evidence that the kissing had affected him just as much as it had Dom.  “And next time, remember this: I do not like to be ignored.” He vanished from the kitchen, leaving Dom hard and straining on the edge of the sink.  It took a few seconds for the importance of the front door opening and closing to percolate through his lust-fogged brain, but when it didn’t open again, when Saito showed no signs of returning, reality snapped back like a rubber band.  

_ That son of a … he just… that motherfucker – that – that -  _

“Bastard!”  

He slammed his hands down on the counter in fury, and then swore again as white-hot pain raced up his injured hand. 

_ “Fuck!”   _

 

 

-o0o-

 

The ringing inserted itself into his sleeping mind and warped into the tolling of a bell.  When the incongruity became too much, he wrenched himself awake and looked around blearily, trying to figure out which hotel in which country he was in this time.  

The realisation that he was  _ home _ , even after a month, still brought a warm flush of pleasure.  The kids were spending spring break with their grandparents, and Dom was happy enough to have the house to himself for a few days.  Wonderful as it was, two young children made a lot of noise. 

The phone rang again as if on cue, and Dom snatched it up off the bedside table, answering without checking the ID.  

“Hello?”

An intimately familiar voice curled around his ear.  “Hello, Mister Cobb.” 

Dom went stone still.  He’d told everyone on the plane that this was it; once he was home he was out.  He hadn’t heard or seen from any of them since. 

Hearing Saito’s voice coming from his cell phone was for a moment uncanny, and he stared inanely at the handset for a moment before replacing it to his ear.

“Hello, Saito,” he said cautiously.  “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

A warm chuckle, almost familiar.  It chilled Dom to the core. “I merely wish for your presence one last time before we part ways forever.  One final payment on the loan of your favour, shall we say?” 

He reacted without thought; slamming the phone shut, he hurled it across the room and watched it skitter under the dressing table.  He half expected to see it crawl out from beneath the dresser on jointed legs and morph into Saito right here in his bedroom, and he waited a few minutes to make sure it remained where he’d put it.  The cheerful ringtone sang out from beneath the bureau, but Dom made no move to retrieve it. Instead, he rolled out of the bed and fled the room and the damning melody still drifting into his ears. 

Desperate for something to do to get the voice out of his head, Dom busied himself preparing some eggs.  While the frying pan was heating up, he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and spent a few moments examining the chip on the side where one of the kids had knocked it over but not quite broken it.  

_ Structurally weak, _ he thought.   _ A little bit of pressure in the right place and it’s going to fragment. _

It had an eerie relevance to himself; his years on the run, dream-thieving and corporate spying had chipped something in him.  Pressure in the right place and he might shatter like the glass one day. Pressure like Saito suddenly showing up after a month of total radio silence.  

Dom sucked in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, filling the chipped glass with water.  As he raised the glass, a voice straight from his nightmares came from behind him.

“I do not like to be ignored.”  

Dom’s grip tightened as he struggled to rein in his temper, and the glass in his hand fractured.  With a melodic tinkling, shards of glass slipped through his fingers and fell onto the floor and into the sink.  Bare seconds later, a wash of blood followed the glass. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Dom swore, and kicked the glass out of the way of his feet while he turned to wash his hand off in the sink.  “Where did you come from, Saito?” 

The businessman shoved his hands into his pockets and studied the ceiling while Dom struggled with the tap.  “My mother and father met in Japan in nineteen fourty-nine, when they were both thirteen years old –”

“Can it.  I mean today.   _ Now _ .  Why are you in my house?”  __

Instead of answering, Saito pressed himself up against Dom and reached past him for the tap.  He felt at the water for a moment, adjusting the hot and cold knobs until he was satisfied with the temperature.  Taking Dom’s hand in his own, Saito carefully removed the large shards of glass still in Dom’s hand. 

“What are you doing here?” Dom asked again, voice low. 

“We had an agreement,” Saito murmured, intent on his task.  Tension coiled at the base of Dom’s spine, urging him to move.

Instead, he said, “We settled that.”

“Not to my satisfaction.”  Silence settled between them like a shroud.

Dom was utterly motionless, explicitly aware of Saito’s body pressed against his all along the length of it.  He couldn’t decide whether to elbow the man in the ribs or  _ allow _ him to continue washing his hand for him, and his irresolution made the choice for him as Saito continued to gently, delicately wash the wound, so that there was almost no pain.  Just a slight prickle or twinge as the pressure of the water pulled on the broken skin. To a man who’d died as often and creatively as he had, a few glass shards in the hand was nothing.  

No, the  _ something _ was in the way Saito was still pressed up against him, close enough for Dom to feel his heart beating to a steady rhythm, nothing in his posture or pulse suggesting that this was in any way out of the ordinary for him.  By contrast, Dom could feel his own heart pounding out an irregular pattern, and every few breaths or so his lungs forgot what they were there for. When Saito carefully maneuvered Dom’s hands to a resting position against the sink, Dom let him.  

He let Saito lean in closer, sealing the spaces between their bodies air-tight, and obligingly let his brain check out when Saito pressed warm lips against the pulse throbbing wildly in his throat.  His breath huffed out in a strangled wheeze as Saito moved his hands from the sink to Dom’s hips, and just for a moment – a single moment and not a second more or less – he wondered why he was letting Saito do this. 

His subconscious offered an opinion, since his beta-brain was off the clock; it had simply been too long.  He hadn’t been with anyone since before Mal died, as in her growing madness she refused to allow him into her bed.  As far as his body was concerned, Saito was just a means to an end and since his reason was absent without leave his body was running the show.  It felt ludicrously delightful to have another person’s warmth so close him after so long dry, and his defenses crumbled. 

Dom tilted his head back so that it rested against Saito’s shoulder and heard the Japanese man sigh in pleasure.  The hands at his hips were rhythmically caressing his skin, dipping under the waistband of his pajamas and sliding up under the hem of the t-shirt he wore to sleep in.  His skin tingled pleasantly where Saito’s calloused fingers stroked, and Dom felt a small pool of heat unfurl in his stomach. Saito bent his head and returned to Dom’s throat.  He felt the slight stubble of his own beard catching on Saito’s smooth cheek as the other man rubbed against him possessively. Pressure on his hips turned Dom slightly in Saito’s embrace, giving him the leverage to really begin kissing him.  

Dom felt his eyes flutter closed of their own accord, and his breath rushed out in uneven gasps.  His heart thundered in his chest, and his fingers curled ineffectually at the tiny bursts of pleasure.  It had been  _ so long. _  Saito was taking him apart with nothing more than a few light touches and some kisses.  

“Why?”

This brought the businessman up short for a moment, and then Dom felt himself being tugged around.  He went willingly, turning to face Saito, and used the ledge of the sink to support his weight when his legs felt as though they would tremble right out from beneath him.  

Saito considered him in silence for a moment, and then once again pressed against him.  From the front, this action had various parts of his body start taking definite notice, particularly when Saito replaced his hands at Dom’s hips.  From the scant inches that separated their faces, Dom could see the smouldering heat buried just beneath the surface of his eyes. Saito wasn’t just playing with him, then, and something far down inside took a deep breath and relaxed slightly.  

“Because you are lonely; as am I.  Because I cannot allow you to just walk out of my life after you accomplished the impossible for me.  And perhaps in part, or perhaps mostly because… we are young men together. What more do you need?” 

With that substandard explanation, Saito lowered his face to Dom’s and slid his lips across the former Extractor’s in a caress so light it was almost nonexistent.  

Dom nearly stopped breathing.  Saito came back for another pass, pressing his advantage by pressing his hips into Dom’s at the same time as his mouth surged against Dom’s.  They vied for dominance only a moment, and then Saito’s leg was between Dom’s pajama clad thighs and Dom’s mouth fell open on an astonished gasp.   Saito wasted no time in thrusting his tongue past the barrier of Dom’s teeth and began sweeping it around, tasting and licking. He drew Dom’s tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it briefly before releasing it.  Dom panted for breath, feeling the blood pooling between his legs. Through the thin cotton of his pajama bottoms, he knew Saito would feel his burgeoning reaction, especially since the lithe Japanese man was wearing loose slacks. 

A sudden rapid motion at his hips distracted Dom from the kiss briefly, and then Saito’s hands were at his backside, cupping the rounded flesh of his ass.  Nimble fingers stroked the crease where his buttocks met his upper thighs and Dom arched away from the ticklish sensation – a motion that quickly proved to be a mistake as it only served to grind his hips into Saito’s.  

Saito took advantage of his distraction to take his weight onto both hands and lift, and suddenly Dom found himself half-sitting on the ledge of the sink, his thighs spread almost obscenely around Saito’s waist.  This position not only allowed Saito even  _ closer _ contact, it pushed their groins together.  Saito’s hips thrust gently as he returned to the kiss, plunging his tongue in and out of Dom’s mouth in parody of the act they were already miming.  With his uninjured hand on Saito’s shoulder for balance, Dom lost himself in a wash of pleasure. Saito’s fingers raked upwards through the hair at the base of his skull and he tugged gently on it.  Instead of pain, Dom found himself moaning uncontrollably. His head tipped back in an automatic reaction to the pull, and then Saito was stepping back. 

Dizzy, half out of his mind with unconsummated desire, Dom could only stare blankly at him for a moment as he pulled even farther away.   

“Come and find me,” Saito said suddenly, his voice husky.  His slacks displayed the unmistakable evidence that the kissing had affected him just as much as it had Dom.  “And next time, remember this: I do not like to be ignored.” He vanished from the kitchen, leaving Dom hard and straining on the edge of the sink.  It took a few seconds for the importance of the front door opening and closing to percolate through his lust-fogged brain, but when it didn’t open again, when Saito showed no signs of returning, reality snapped back like a rubber band.  

_ That son of a … he just… that motherfucker – that – that -  _

“Bastard!”  

He slammed his hands down on the counter in fury, and then swore again as white-hot pain raced up his injured hand. 

_ “Fuck!”   _


End file.
